Lucas (film)
| music = Dave Grusin | cinematography = | editing = | studio = | distributor = 20th Century Fox | released = | runtime = 100 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $6 millionAubrey Solomon, Twentieth Century Fox: A Corporate and Financial History, Scarecrow Press, 1989 p260 | gross = $8.2 million }} Lucas is a 1986 American teen tragicomedy film directed by David Seltzer and starring Corey Haim, Kerri Green, Charlie Sheen and Courtney Thorne-Smith. The film was Winona Ryder's screen debut. Plot Lucas Bly is an intelligent and nerdy 14-year-old high school student. He becomes acquainted with Maggie, an attractive older girl who had just moved to town. After meeting Lucas on one of his entomological quests, Maggie befriends him, spending time with him during the remainder of the summer until school begins. Lucas, who finds himself a frequent victim of bullying and teasing, has a protector of sorts, Cappie Roew, an older student and football player. Cappie was once one of Lucas' tormentors, until Cappie contracted hepatitis and Lucas, for reasons no one ever knew, brought him his homework every day, ensuring that Cappie didn't fail and have to repeat a year of school. Even though Lucas deems it beneath her, Maggie becomes a cheerleader for the football team in order to get closer to Cappie, on whom she has a growing crush. Angered and offended by Maggie continuing to ignore him, Lucas begins to irritate Maggie, continuing to castigate her cheerleading as "superficial" and making the incorrect assumption that she will be his date to an upcoming school dance. Maggie complains to Lucas that she's interested in things besides just hanging out with him. On the night of the dance, Cappie is dumped by his girlfriend Alise, who has noticed his attraction to Maggie. A depressed Cappie finds comfort with Maggie at her house—much to the chagrin of Lucas, who has arrived, in tuxedo, to pick her up for the dance. Even though Cappie and Maggie invite him out for pizza, he rebukes them and rides off on his bike. Rina, Lucas' best female friend, encounters him as he sits alone, watching the dance. Even though she has feelings for him, Rina consoles Lucas as he frets about him and Maggie being "from two different worlds". Meanwhile, Cappie and Maggie are out for pizza alone. Lucas happens to be riding by and witnesses their first kiss. In a last-ditch attempt to impress Maggie and gain the respect he so desperately craves, the diminutive Lucas joins the football team. In the shower after practice, Lucas endures perhaps another prank from his constant tormentors Bruno and Spike. At the end of the day, Lucas flees in embarrassment to his favorite hiding place and Maggie chases him to talk with him. After she tells him with kindness that she wants him to be her friend, Lucas tries to kiss her. Maggie backs away, and a heartbroken Lucas screams at her to leave. The next day, Lucas removes his helmet during his first football game and is severely injured, requiring hospitalization. Maggie, Cappie, and Rina attempt to contact Lucas' parents, though Maggie discovers that she does not know Lucas as well as she thought she did. Correcting Maggie's misguided impression that Lucas lives in the large luxurious house where she has seen him several times, Rina shows them that Lucas lives in a dilapidated trailer with his alcoholic father and works as a gardener at the large house. Meanwhile, Lucas' schoolmates hold a vigil in the hospital for him as he recuperates. Maggie visits Lucas' room that evening and sternly tells him never to play football again. Lucas promises, and the two reconcile, picking up their friendship where they left off. They speculate as to where they will be when the locusts return seventeen years later; both express the hope that they will still be friends when the locusts return again. Lucas returns to school a short time later, with schoolmates all casting surprised looks at him as he walks through the hall. Upon reaching his locker, he finds Bruno and Spike there waiting for him, but he tries to ignore them as he opens his locker. Inside is a varsity letter jacket, with Lucas' name and number on the back. As Lucas takes it out in shock, Bruno starts the "slow clap", and the entire hallway starts applauding. Maggie, Cappie, and Rina are there, too, leading the applause as Lucas raises his arms triumphantly and smiles. Cast * Corey Haim as Lucas * Kerri Green as Maggie * Charlie Sheen as Cappie * Courtney Thorne-Smith as Alise * Winona Ryder as Rina * Tom Hodges as Bruno * Ciro Poppiti as Ben * Guy Boyd as Coach * Jeremy Piven as Spike * Kevin Wixted as Tonto * Emily Seltzer as Marie * Erika Leigh as Mary Ellen * Annie Ryan as Angie * Jason Alderman as Tony * Tom Mackie as Billy * Garrett M. Brown as Mr. Kaiser Production The school scenes, including the football field, were shot at Glenbard West High School in Glen Ellyn, Illinois and Arlington High School in Arlington Heights, Illinois, as were many of the scenes outside of the high school. Other scenes were filmed at various locations in the Chicago area. (The story is also set in the Chicago area.) Reception Reviews for Lucas were generally positive. Based on 16 reviews collected by the film review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, 69% of critics gave Lucas a positive review and the film has an average score of 6.6/10. Roger Ebert gave the film 4 out of 4 stars, calling it a film "about teenagers who are looking how to be good with each other, to care, and not simply to be filled with egotism, lust and selfishness, which is all most Hollywood movies think teenagers can experience". Ebert later included the film in his top 10 films of 1986. The film was not considered a box office success, grossing $8,200,000 in the United States. Both Corey Haim and Kerri Green were nominated for a Young Artist Award in 1987. The film ranked number 16 on Entertainment Weekly s list of the 50 Best High School Movies. Allegations In Corey Feldman's 2013 book Coreyography, he explains the sexual abuse Corey Haim experienced during the filming of Lucas. Allegedly one of the adult men on the set of the film convinced Haim that it was "normal for older men and younger boys in the business to have sexual relations". Haim and the man walked off and went between two trailers on the set and Haim let the man sodomize him. Feldman also says the man who did this is still alive and is one of the most successful people in the industry. References External links * * * Category:1986 films Category:1980s comedy-drama films Category:1980s teen films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:American films Category:American comedy-drama films Category:American coming-of-age films Category:American football films Category:American high school films Category:American sports comedy films Category:American teen comedy films Category:Directorial debut films Category:English-language films Category:Film scores by Dave Grusin Category:Films directed by David Seltzer Category:Films set in Illinois Category:Films shot in Illinois Category:High school football films Category:Tragicomedy films